Emotions
by mikane23
Summary: Summary: Allen Walker a girl famously known as cyber girl,because of her emotionless face but what they don't know about her is that she hides a big secret to everyone that she is Silver Fang; princess of the Phantom Monarchy and the daughter of the two most powerful yakuzas here in Kyoto, what will she do if some of her friends found out about her secret?
1. Chapter 1

"Emotions"

My first fan fiction in DGM sorry if there are too many mistakes in it tee I'm really not confident in my writing skills

I DON'T OWN DGM JUST THIS CRAPPY FAN FICT AND WITH ITS MISTAKES

Summary: Allen Walker a girl known as cyber girl due to her emotionless face, got a trauma before so she tends to hide her emotions from everyone what if someone saw her showing her emotions what will happen?

A fem Allen x Lavi fan fiction

Chapter 1: emotionless girl

Allen's POV

Morning light shined through the window hitting my face I woke up with a sour look ready to glue myself on my bed. I turned around to look at the time my jaw dropped when I look at the time it was already 7 am only 20 minutes before class starts I ran through the stairs and quickly took a bath, my fastest shift was only 3 minutes (seems unbelievable huh?) then I hurriedly dress myself for school a long-sleeved uniform with a red skirt that reaches only 7 inches above my knee. I took my gloves and wear it to hide my hideous arm, well hand cause thanks to the long sleeved blouse I can hide it only my hands are the problems with makeup I hid my scar. With a long red ribbon I tied it in my hair turning it into a high ponytail I grabbed my bag, a piece of bread and some change in my savings I went outside leaving Tim a plate full of bread crumbs. I lock the door and hurriedly ran to school, oh forgot to tell you I'm living alone in my house since my master is away making my life miserable.

Setting change**

I arrived at school in time (sorry I cured Allen's illness of being lost in minutes and her being a huge eater, if you don't want that then you can always correct me through reviews) I dash to the stairs and went to the classroom, I hurriedly sit on my seat. Feeling exhausted from the running, if I were a fat person doing this everyday would definitely make me fit. A girl approach me with her green hair tied in ponytails she smiled at me.

"Hey Allen glad you're not late" she said smiling

I look at her with my emotionless face

"Yeah I'm glad too" I said with an emotionless face

A small frown was formed in her angelic face inside my head I felt guilty treating her like that but I just really can't show her any of my expressions. I sighed still emotionless I looked at her.

"Let's have lunch together and we'll talk about this" I gave her a small smile

Her eyes became wide when I smiled at her, and then later laughs as if she understood what I meant.

"Okay Allen I can't wait to hear your explanation "she chuckled creepily then walks off, I sweat dropped though remembering how did I made friend with a twisted person? (Well not literally just a little). I sat near the window cool breeze blew through my face cooling my nerves when the teacher came in. he stood in front of us with his head high grinning with his messy sandy blonde hair, wearing his lab coat, sleeves rolled up underneath was his casual dress pants he put his notebook down. We all stand to greet him he raised his hand signaling to sit down. He scans every student in the classroom and tilted his head.

"So I my first advisory class is with you guys huh? I hope we'll get along with each other by the way the name's Reever Wenhamm" he said smiling other students laugh hard while as for me still in my seat showing no emotions the teacher notice it and went to my seat he patted my head ruffling may hair.

"Hey why are you so quiet? Not having any fun?"

I look at him still emotionless I answered him

"No it's just that…." Someone cut me off my sentence

"Don't bother talking to her teacher she's a freak! Who wears an emotionless mask on her face and also wears gloves"

"Yeah, oh what was her name again? Oh Cyber girl hahahahaha"

Laughter filled the room I tilted my head down stopping my tears it took enough courage to look on Reever san with an emotionless face

"Yeah, just listen to them, what they about me is true" I said blankly

He nodded and went to his desk and started discussing some rules and regulations about our homeroom. I just stared at the window blankly a tear slowly slide down on my cheek. I sighed

"Yeah, this is what it's like to be an emotionless girl"

End of chapter 1

Mikane chan: phew my first fan fiction on with its own first chapter this so unbelievable

Allen: I'm a girl T^T (cries)

Mikane chan: don't worry lenalee will be there for you all the time with me of course I'm not an evil authoress unless when I'm in a bad mood (says it creepily)

Allen and lenalee sweat dropped

Lenalee: while they're still talking and reassuring each other please give her some reviews it's still her first time so be easy on her

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the previous chapter it was so short because I was just nervous that maybe you won't like it guys.**

**Baylee1100****:**** thank you so much for reviewing, it boost up my confidence on my fan fiction **

**Booklover2526****: thanks for the review you gave me it really made me happy though being a first timer in this is making me nervous though and I really appreciate your correction I'll try to apply it to improve my skills. **

**And I will say it again I DON'T OWN DGM JUST THIS CRAPPY FICT ALONG WITH IT'S MISTAKES**

**If you'll give me some reviews maybe my writing skills will get better and you'll have a story that'll suit your tastes **

**Allen: I wonder what kind of past I had. I hope it's not a scary one**

**Mikane23: yeah I wonder what kind of past you'll have Allen (smiles evilly)**

**Lenalee and alien sweat drops**

**Lenalee: don't worry Allen she's not in a bad mood today because she beat her best friend in their quiz and she got the highest grade on their quiz while her best friend got the lowest. **

**Allen: sighs thank goodness (What a sadist! the authoress is)**

**Mikane23: yeah I'm a sadist and I'm proud to be one Allen (said with a deadly tone and smirks evilly)**

**Allen: how did you read my mind?**

**Mikane23: cause you're easy to read hahaha **

**Lenalee: can you stop scaring Allen Mikane23?**

**Mikane23: alright then enough of this chit chat and let's start the show **

Chapter 2: the truth about the emotionless girl

It took exactly 30 mins. For Mr. Wenhamm to explain everything, to be honest though he is the only teacher that can see through me for the very first time cause most teachers just listens to what my classmates define about me. I look at the window eyeing the whole school. A cool wind blew over my face making me forget my problems as I was falling asleep my dream land welcomes me, The only place that I don't want to be in even just for 3 mins. Nightmares always enters my dreamland giving me shivers specially the trauma I had 3 years ago, the time that I was about to kill myself over such a huge mistake if it wasn't for master I would be dead by now. The bell ring startled me and we all stand up and bid goodbye to our homeroom teacher.

(Time change lunch time)

(I will say again that I didn't let Allen to be a huge eater and I also fixed her illness of being lost in a few minutes)

Lenalee patted my shoulder to reassure me even though she didn't know what I've been through she still manages to calm me down a friend that most freaks would die to have, and I haven't forgot about my promise to her. I quickly grabbed my bento lunch and grabbed her hand and led her to a rose garden she just stared at it and I put a finger at her lips telling her to keep quiet I smiled at her gently and grabbed a door handle at the tall hedge and pulled it, that was a door leading to my most favorite place here at school, since I was lonely and been teased I always look for some excitement at the school which lead me to this secret place, this is the only place that I can freely relax my face and take off my emotionless mask off. We both went inside the door and I quickly closed it lenalee was shock to see a another rose garden and in the middle of it was a cherry blossom tree, cool breeze welcome us we sat under the tree lenalee still shocked about the garden that I led her to.

"Lenalee?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah just a little shock of where you led me"

"To tell you the truth this is my secret place the only place I can take off my emotionless mask" I flashed a huge grin at her

She was shock to see me giving her a grin

"About your promise"

"Yes I know, as promise I will tell you about it"

She nodded and sat up straight ready to listen to what will I say then I let out a heavy sigh and start on taking a journey through my past remembering everything.

(Flash back)

I was an orphan I still have a brown hair back then, I was just sitting near the window looking outside when someone tap my shoulder it was a tall man with a thin line of moustache and a slick back dark hair wearing a top hat and a frock coat. He smiled warmly at me the only smile that was given to me since I was bullied and the landlady didn't even bother to stop the bullying. I was so happy someone gave me a warm smile. He later tells me to follow him he went to the landlady saying he'll adopt me I was shock to hear that and the same time happy .Finally I was out of that cursed place for good I was seven back then and I lived my years happily with my foster father but after 3 years, Mana died in a car accident on the road while he was driving me to school someone crash to our car and he shielded me I was wounded and was shock which cause my hair to change its color from brown to white and then the car was on fire my arm burnt and now it looks so hideous enough to make someone fear for its life Mana pushed me towards the door the fireman grabbed my unburned hand and dragged me away from the car I was crying hard not because of the pain on my left burned hand but because I was losing the foster father that loved me like his own daughter. I begged at the fireman to save Mana but his only reply is 'Can't do that because the car would explode in seconds it's too late now' I kneeled to the ground crying I face palmed myself, at that time I felt like putting the fault to anyone but I know it was an accident so I just cried. I was an orphan again back to the cursed house that I hated the most and the worst of all is that I have a new style now, a white hair and a burned left arm. When I arrived at the orphanage my life in that cursed place is now 10 times worse than what I experienced back before Mana adopted me. After a month a tall man greeted me from behind I turned around to see him having red long wavy hair, wearing a phantom of the opera-esque mask on the right side of his face and is wearing wire framed glasses and his bangs covering the right side of his face wearing his explorer type of clothing with his hat on, he smirk looking at me and grabbed me on my waist and carry me to his back he told the landlady that he'll adopt me, part of me was happy because he took me away from that cursed place and part of me was close to dying because of he's methods of making my life like hell, by letting me pay all of his depts. And he was my master to in martial arts he said in case something comes up I can defend myself after 6 years under his ways, I fell in love with a boy named Bak chang an exchange student from China, he was so mature that took my heart away.

After 3 days an accident happened when I accidentally bumped him at the hallway, all my books and notes fell on the floor I hurriedly pick them out and told him my apologies as I was about to walk away he grabbed me by my arm and pulled my face close to his and until our lips closed the distances between us, I pulled myself away from him with my beet red face, he was standing there smiling.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I was shocked at what I heard but I just hesitantly nodded my head but the truth is that inside of me was already feasting up a celebration, but it was just a short happiness that swells up inside my heart. I later found out that he just used me to make his ex girlfriend jealous I was so furious of myself that I just wanted to die after I got home that day I quickly went to the kitchen to get a knife, I was about to do a suicide when my master stopped me from going on further so I only got a scar on my face. My sanity was drifting off my system but as expected of master he found a way to stop it, after recovering from such an experience in order to prevent that from happening again I have to hide my emotions to prevent myself from falling in love"

I inhale then exhale and look at Lenalee at the eye she was so shock of what I told her, I let out as sigh then a voice was heard.

"So that's what happen too bad if you take off that mask off yours then maybe guys will be flocking over to you."

We all turned to see who said that.

(End of chapter2)

**Allen: my life… it's so sad T^T**

**Mikene23: yeah I know right. **

**Lenalee: Mikane23, Why did you let it turn out to be like this?! Now Allen is quietly crying right now.**

**Mikane23: It's still better than being dead right and besides it's all according to my imagination so there's no helping it.**

**Allen: okay that's alright I understand and everyone please read and review and be easy on her it's still her first time.**

**Mikane23: who is that boy? Anyways find out on my next chapter.**

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello it's me again thank you for giving me reviews and for reading my work, I really much appreciate it.**

**And please I will say it again I DON'T OWN DGM ONLY THIS CRAPPY FICT WITH ALL OF IT'S MISTAKES**

**Mikane23: ughhh (cough)**

**Allen: Mikane23 what's wrong?**

**Lenalee: she's not feeling well **

**Allen: why?**

**Lenalee: She just received a small amount of reviews**

**Allen: oh I see can you guys read and give her reviews to make her better? Pretty please (puppy eyes)**

**Mikane23: (cough) enough of this and let's start the show**

**Chapter: 3 "the rabbit and the jerk"**

**Allen' POV**

We both turned to see who said that, it was a tall boy with a long red hair held up by a green bandana and is also wearing an eye patch, which is very weird for a student like him to have that kind of get up, but I must so say that he is really handsome. My whole body trembled I turned around to see if there is one more boy, I took out a butter knife and throw it at the redhead that eventually dodges the butter knife.

"What's wrong with you woman, are you trying to kill me!"

"Shut up weirdo, you I know you're here come out or your friend gets it!"

A tall boy appeared behind the tree he had a long raven hair that sparkled under the sun I thought he was an angel but his bad attitude made think twice about it.

"Heh him my friend, that usagi is not a friend, he's no more than a stranger to me" he said while pointing at lavi

"Yu how can you do that to me!"

"Shut up usagi, or would you prefer to be sliced up cause we really need a rabbit for our dinner tonight"

The redhead gulps hard and hurriedly hides behind Allen

Then lenalee cuts the silence around us.

"What are guys doing here?!"

I turned to look at lenalee and I raised an eye brow

"You know them?"

"Yes they're my childhood friends"

I face palm myself and look at the two boys

"Kindly introduce yourselves or no rabbit or jerk gets hurt" I smiled creepily at both of them, which cause them to tremble in fear

"I'm lavi Bookman JR. and here beside me and the jerk that you speak off is Yu Kanda"

"I see any more helpful information?"

"Oh and I forgot that don't call him on his first name or he'll slice you to pieces" lavi said while being glared by Kanda

"Oh I'd like to see that reaction on his face I wonder who'll win me or him" I wondered while smiling evilly

Everyone trembled, when they heard what I said and to top the tension on I smiled at them sweetly.

"Kindly tell me why is that both of you are following us to my secret place"

Both froze when I ask about their reasons, but there's only one thing that I'm certain off if I won't like the reason that they explained they're so dead.

"Allen?"

"Yes Lenalee?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"Sure anything for you"

"Uhmm actually I asked them to follow you"

I glared at both of males and turned back to lenalee.

"uhmm why would you do that?"

"Well you see I just wanted my friends to see who my new friend in my class is"

"Oh I see"

I turned to the two boys

"Well my name's Allen Walker, known as cyber girl, the emotionless girl you have always known, nice to meet you both in my real self without my mask" I smile sweetly.

Both boys smiled at me actually Kanda just gave me a smirk and Lenalee sweat drop.

I wonder how my life will turn out if I hang out with a rabbit and a jerk will it be interesting I hope so cause having this emotionless mask is so boring, makes others think that you're weird or probably a freak so they intend to distant themselves from you so, I would like to enjoy their company before it last.

(Next day)

As I went to the classroom lenalee and lavi greeted me on the door (btw Lavi and Kanda are classmates, Lenalee and Allen are classmates and all four of them are batch mates I made lavi and Kanda younger now their sophomores and their classroom is right next-door of Allen and Lenalee's classroom)

I look around, then a smirk was formed on my face.

"Aren't you going to great me?"

"I'm already greeting you moyashi by appearing in front of you duh"

"Oh a bean sprout isn't it well you're a prick in my throat" I said bluntly

Kanda send me an icy stare while I counter it with my deadly glare. All the students passing by have stop going in their classes and have watch at us fighting, maybe because they were too shock to see me without my mask.

"oh no this can't be good when Kanda is pissed it'll sure get ugly, lenalee!"

"I'm on it!"

Quickly lenalee persuade the students to go back to their classes until allen, kanda and lavi are left.

"So guys nice weather were having so how about we just calmly talk this outside before we endanger the lives of this so many students"

We both glared at lavi while I tightly wear my gloves, Kanda points his mugen at Lavi.

"KINDLY SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME" we both said out loud, scaring lavi to death.

"lenalee… helpppp meee!" lavi called out

Quickly lenalee approaches and smiled sweetly at both of them

"Will you both please stop fighting" even though she smiled sweetly, the tone on her voice doesn't match the expression on her face, sending chills in our spine we both stopped fighting and went inside the classroom, Where Mr. Wenhamm is waiting for them to finish up the conversation. When both of us have taken our seats,

"Class you have a new classmate, please introduce yourself in front of your classmates"

We all turned to see who is our new classmate, then all the girls except me and lenalee all shouted in glee.

(End of chapter 3)

**Mikane23: (cough) please give me some reviews because I think this chapter is quite a fail.**

**Allen: Am I really like that?**

**Lenalee: guys the authoress thinks this chapter is a fail and please give her a lot of reviews so she can whip up a nice chapter for all of you **

**tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**hai guys it's me again well i felt a little better now because of your reviews so thanks, i really appreciate them**

**Mikane23: thank you all**

**Allen: you're better now?**

**Mikane23: A bit but still needs recovering**

**Lenalee: at-least she's a little better now**

**Mikane23: Yeah and now let's start this show.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM JUST THIS CRAPPY FANFICT AND ALL IT'S MISTAKES**

**Chapter 4:**

"**An old friend of silver fang"**

After the seemingly endless of screaming from the girls except me and Lenalee of course, but before I went back to what I was doing before. Someone tackled me hard with a bear squeezing hug.

"Allen Chan I miss you!"

All eyes were averting to me, now even girls are trying to kill me with their glares. I pushed the boy away. He was a tall boy with ash gray skin, that most people don't have and a pair of golden eyes, he had his long curly hair tied and is sent back. He looked at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey long time no see silv…. ammpffff"

I hurriedly covered his mouth with my left and pulled him close with my right one, in fact it's so close enough to whisper to his ear which I obviously did. With a deadly tone ringing in his ear he nodded to me trembling which gave me a satisfied smirk. I smiled at everybody so sweetly that everybody trembled and averted their gaze away from us.

"Ehem, so everyone meet your new classmate, please introduce yourself in the class"

"Thank you Mister Wenhamm, hello guys my name's Tyki Mikk nice to meet you"

After saying that he gives a wink and all of the girls fainted and of course except me and Lenalee.

"Oh and if you hurt my fiancée over there I won't be happy"

I was shock right to my core when he said that 'that jerk what fiancée is he talking about?! Now all of the girls are out to get me' I let out a heavy sigh and seated on my seat.

"Since Allen is your fiancée you can sit near her"

Terror took over me when he hurriedly seated next to me and let me tell you all that this is so creepy.

(Time change)

After class I was so happy because finally I can run now, I swiftly grabbed my bento and signaled lenalee to come to the secret place. I ran to the hallway like a mad woman being chased by a monster which is likely true.

"Allen wait up, why are you running away?!"

"Because you're creepy, I thought it was already obvious though!"

"Me creepy you got to be kidding me"

"Well unfortunately for you I'm not"

I let out a heavy sigh and stopped on my tracks if I can't shake him loose then why not let him in and besides it's pointless cause his gluing himself to me

"Fine let's go "

"Yay!"

We went to the garden and as expected when we arrived there he too was too shock, and not because of the view but because there were two guys there and ignoring the fact that lenalee was there too.

"Hey who's the creep Moyashi, your friend?"

"I have a name too, you prick and yeah his a childhood friend"

"Yeah I'm her fiancé"

Both of the boys were shock and turned their heads to me, which I gave them a glare while shaking my head, saying no.

"How dare you say that, In front of my face and you're not her boyfriend to begin with"

My eyes became wide when I hear those words coming out of lavi's mouth, but I pushed the thought on the back of my mind, I know he's just worried there's no absolute meaning on that statement or whatsoever.

"You dare trying to disrupt the peace here creep?!"

Terror filled me when I heard that seemingly familiar sweet voice, and both guys are already hugging me protectively while shaking on their shoes, while tyki is just standing there looking at her straight which she counters with her sweet smile and her bitter chuckle. I was kind of impressed at him not even flinching for a little bit. I broke up the silence.

"Why don't we eat lunch I'm starving and we still got 15 minutes left so let's hurry"

We ate quietly and left quietly which is sickening for my taste, and we all went to our designated classrooms.

(Time change: after school)

I hurriedly grabbed my bag and pulled Tyki, so we can go home, leaving all the confused students. We went straight at my house and yes both of us.

"Why did you covered my mouth when I was about to say that you're silver fang?" he said while sitting down on my bed, while wearing his black coat having a printed name of black phantom and he bandaged his stomach while wearing matching black pants and shoes, already holding his wooden sword.

I step out of the bathroom wearing my white coat on the back of it was a printed code name of silver fang, I bandaged my breast and wear white pants and I slipped on my white shoes and I grabbed my katana.

"Cause it'll be such a drag if they really Know the truth about me and how will I explained it to them Black phantom?"

"Yeah I know but nice acting though"

"Now it's time to play some poker and maybe let's visit master today?"

"Yeah today's a great time to do that"

(end of chapter 4)

**Mikane23: sorry but i won't be able to update this chapter next Sunday cause our prelims is coming up**

**Allen: OH okay i understand by the way good luck**

**Lenalee: yeah goodluck maybe you'll get a high score**

**Mikane23: thanks you can count on it.**

**Allen: Let's all wish her luck by giving her many reviews and also by reading her story please (puppy look)**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for the late chapter it seems i'm getting a handful of projects right after the prelims, Oh why being a student feels like hell T^T just being away from my laptop even feels like one so anyway enjoy this chapter and if any luck comes crossing i might be able to publish a chapter tomorrow, so with me luck by reading and please give me some reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DGM JUST THIS CRAPPY FICT WITH ALL IT'S MISTAKES. **

Chapter 5: fast kill king and beast tamer queen

As I closed the door and timcanpy run towards me wagging his tail, I look at tyki for some answers and he just shrugged and I patted Tim's head gently ruffling his silver colored hair on his head, he look at me with an irresistible puppy look with its golden eyes sparkling.

"I don't see any problem bringing him along to master's house"

Tyki look at me with a scowl on his face that slowly turns into a small pout

"Can't you see he's a medium size silver wolf and be a gigantic size later on people will freak out?"

"Let me ask you a question tyki"

"Yes what is it?"

"Who is scarier me or Tim, answer truthfully or else this sword will cut your throat in half" I said that while unsheathing my katana and sending him an icy glare to him which made him shiver and I smirk with satisfaction.

"uhmm You are princess"

"Good you notice and because that I'm scarier than Tim means their attention towards him will be averted to me cause I'm silver fang and I'll bite everybody to death if they harm Tim"

"Now let's go to the main house and visit mom and dad"

Tyki just nodded and we all walk down the street with a silver medium size wolf tagging behind us, as expected of Tyki their attention is on Tim but with a nasty glare and slightly unsheathing of my sword the stares and attention is averted away from Tim instead it all goes to me."Of course it'll be an insult if you're a yakuza and you're not feared because a yakuza has the role to be feared by its enemies and even normal people'.

My long straight silver hair is tied with a red ribbon, that as I walk my hair sways and I hate that and I much prefer my hair down and without make upping my scar, which I erased as I finished on wearing my attire. I gently pulled the red ribbon releasing my long silver hair that awed people as I walk with my hair shining under the moonlight. I stopped my tracks and turn my attention to a certain medium sized wolf. I patted Tim's head gently I slid down the ribbon on his neck and tied it as if it was collar, and I must so say that silver and red fits so well together.

After 15 minutes of walking we stopped and eyed a huge old styled Japanese mansion we rang the door bell and a dozen of men and women ran down greeting us in there yakuza uniforms, the basic color coat with a bandaged chest or stomach and matching pants with matching shoes. They greeted us formally by bowing their heads.

"Welcome home princess and black phantom"

We both thanked them all and went inside the main hall were I was greeted with a huge bear hug.

"Allen did you know, that I daddy really misses you"

"Sorry master I didn't know"

"Hey stop calling me master and just dad only"

"That's a sign of respect and besides I'm…"

"That's alright Allen"

A woman in her 30's approach them she was seen slim in her blue yukata with a flowery design she eyed the young silver haired girl and gave her a smile as her golden hair flowed towards her waist half of her face was covered with hair and a scar was seen on her face that shapes like an X formation meeting between her eyes.

"But dear I want her to…"

She glared at the man who became silent all of the sudden. The man wore a white yukata that had a simple plain design, just like the woman half of his face was covered with red hair and also wears a half phantom esque mask with glasses on.

"Shut up cross you're making her feel uncomfortable"

"But Klaud she's your daughter and she call you mom why can't she call me dad too?"

"You're just being childish"

A small silence was felt until Allen talk.

"Sorry for the burden mom. Dad "

The red head was shock to hear me daughter called him dad he was happy than ever.

"no It's okay Allen we're glad we adopted you and besides your mom over there wouldn't even agree on making …."

A dagger was thrown at the man before he could finish his sentence. He turned his attention to the blonde woman who emits a murderous aura and sends him an icy glare 'that says prepare to die look'

"Talk more about this topic then I'll cut your tongue out and even your manliness"

And daddy's face went pale. I know what she meant when she said that and that made me shiver all over. I was forgetting someone on my side who truthfully bowed down in front of my parents.

"Nice to see you fast kill king and beast tamer queen"

Both eyed black phantom and smiled at him.

"Thank you for guarding our daughter black phantom"

"The pleasures all mine beast tamer queen"

I looked at them with a confused expression and daddy noticed it so he explained it to me.

"We sent black phantom to your school to guard you and help you when you need help" daddy explained it to me simply.

"But I'm already 17 and I don't need someone to guard me"

"You don't know what will happen next so it's safe than sorry"

I pulled out a small pout on my face and crossed my arms.

"Allen we want you to give an examination on our new recruits in our Phantom Monarchy if they're good enough to be part of us"

"Fine alright but mom please take care of timcanpy I bet his hungry now because I didn't own such money to feed him I just tend feed him crumbs"

"My poor baby" Daddy hugged me tight

"of course we'll take care of him for you"

"Dad I can't breathe"

Dad lets go of me

"Thanks mom thanks dad"

Both nodded and escorted me to the training hall with tyki behind.

"By the way why don't you and dad examine the recruits?"

Mom eyed me and gave a scowl on dad who kneeled down in front of her and begged that he can come with me.

"Because your father dear is slacking off in his signing of paper works and because of that he can't and as for me I'll be in his office making sure to guard the door until he finishes his work by dear, darling let's get to work now"

"Noooo Allen help daddy will ya?"

"Can't do that dad or mom will get angry"

I watched him as mom dragged him to his office and locked him inside and at last we were at the training hall after I opened the door I was shock right to my core after I saw them.

**(end of chapter5)**

**Allen: Mikane23! (hugs Mikane23)**

**Mikane23: OH Allen it's been awhile**

**Lenalee:It's so good to see you.**

**Mikane23:Yeah i know it's good to be back.**

**Allen: You've changed my identity?!**

**Mikane23:Yeah i did and it'll be boring if it stayed that way though i was thinking of giving it some twist **

**Allen:Sigh oh well please read and give some reviews**

**Mikane23: So sorry everyone for the late chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again guys as promise i'll present you all the chapter 6 today since i didn't update a chapter last Sunday so please read this and please give me some reviews and thank you all for not giving up on me and still continued to read my plot.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DGM JUST THIS CRAPPY FICT WITH ALL OF IT'S MISTAKES.**

Chapter 6: my student, my classmate

I was shock to see two boys one was a redhead wearing a bandana and an eye patch while the other is carrying a sword on its back. Both boys eyed me with shock faces.

"Allen is that you?" Lavi asked with a confused expression

"Yes it's me Lavi, meet my true self, the freak who wears gloves and has a huge scar on her face"

"That hair that scar and obviously that bad ass attitude, this sucks why haven't I realized it before!" Kanda shouted

"Realized what?" Lavi asked

"Fool she's silver fang the princess of the Phantom Monarchy!"

When Lavi look at me his face paled and kneeled in front of me earning a 'that's fine' expression from me and a smirk from someone they really have a grudge against.

"What's that jerk doing here?" Kanda shouted again with a hint of anger in his tone

"Serving me as a bodyguard" I said plainly

"WHAT HIM! Unacceptable I would gladly take his place" Lavi said with a huge smirk on his face with a his tone in its angry state

I was shock to hear that coming out of his mouth, I was touched 'and I meant it' and after thinking about everything that happened today, I just realized that Tyki was sending him an icy glare and unsheathes his sword.

"I'll prove to you that I'm worthy by her side by playing with you for a bit" Tyki said, with a hint of playfulness in his voice with his signature sadistic smile plastered on his face.

Lavi nodded and agreed to the challenge he signaled Kanda to lend him his Mugen and Kanda tossed it to him unsheathed; he hurriedly catches it and prepares himself for Tyki's attacks. Tyki dashes towards him and kicks in the stomach sending him to the wall leaving a huge crack (or a hole to be precise). He slowly stands up using Kanda's sword for support and coughs blood that made my body tremble, 'I wonder why I am shaking it's not that I'm scared at Tyki or something maybe it's just that Lavi is hurt, then reality hit me, I realized that I'm scared that maybe Lavi will hate me because of my true identity and might not forgive me and now he's fighting Tyki, and maybe Tyki will end up killing him because of anger and the insult he received.'

Anger flowed through my system I'm not even sure why I'm angry but before I could even think of a reason. I pulled out my two katanas in my holster and dashed at them with lightning speed like a wolf running towards It's prey and stopped the clashing of their swords just in time before Tyki could stab Lavi. I gave them a glare enough to shut the chit chat of the two.

"Enough both of you passed and you sir is going to tend the damage repairs of the wall over there" I said coldly while pointing at the wall where Lavi was send off to.

"Buttt… Princes I was just proving myself" Tyki said while kneeling in front of me

I just stared at him blankly and I kneeled infront of him and wounded myself I splashed my blood to him and I quickly bandaged my wound, I gently patted his head and whistled loudly. A golden haired wolf came in running when he smell the blood in the air he growled at Tyki and runs after him, Tyki hurriedly stands up and runs for his life.

"Princess have mercy!" Tyki shouted

A small smirk formed its way in my face and eyed the ash tanned boy running with a golden haired wolf chasing him.

"Sorry a wolf has no mercy in them" I said bluntly and turned my attention to the two boys with their jaws wide open.

"Boys close your mouth or you'll catch flies" I said amusingly

Both hurriedly closed their mouths and eyed me.

"So the legendary Silver Fang is right before me, I feel so honored and foolish" Said Lavi

"Who would've thought that shit mouth moyashi is the Silver Fang" Said Kanda smirking

Right now I can feel a vein popped in my forehead but still I ignored it, and faced them with seriousness in my eyes.

"Now enough of these chit chat, now state your purpose" I said coldly

"che to find more about you, moyashi " Kanda said plainly

"Huh, too find more about me?" I said with a confused expression in my face

"Yes, because it seems that you're hiding yourself from us, we are your friends share some of problems and feelings to us too don't bottle it up on your own" Lavi said in a gentle tone

I clenched my fist, hard and tried hard not shed a tear, what Lavi said was true I did bottle it all up, I even hide it from my foster parents, I bit my lip and remembered the saying I made for myself. 'if one wants to be a wolf, then one must become one by not letting others see your weakness' and there's no way I'm going to shred my tear in front of them. I face them with my eyes full of seriousness.

"It seems that there are some stories that will be remained untold" I said to them sadly

I looked at them with sad eyes trying to make a fake smile; they nodded to my comment and look at me.

"Che Baka moyashi!" Kanda shouted

I ears rang hard when I heard him say that, I was so angry at him and myself for being stupid, before I realized it Kanda is already grabbing my collar lifting me up.

"What do you mean by that shit you said huh moyashi!" Kanda shouted

I just stared at him blankly and it seems my frozen heart is slowly melting I looked at him in the eye and it was filled with anger and concern, I manage to let out a small chuckle 'it seems even a jerk like him can still have a big heart, unlike me it still remains frozen as ice'

"Stories are to be told not to be kept inside in your own book untold! And so is feelings if you kept it bottled up inside you'll never move on in your life you'll be stuck forever in your past!" Lavi countered.

I clenched my fist and kick Kanda in the stomach that send him flying to the wall and I landed safely I look at them with an irritated face. 'I know, they're right but it's too painful to tell them and I don't want it to happen again'

"If you both want to know my past that badly then became my student and train under my eye with Black Phantom and if you defeat me fair and square I'll tell you about my past, now you're dismissed" I said coldly and turned my back against them

And they both bowed their heads as I turned my back and I could even hear a complain coming from Kanda but i ignored it and continued my way and I heard them muttered the words ' you can count on it master' and a small chuckle found its way out of my mouth.

I whistled to Timcanpy and he came running to me and following him is Tyki with a huge bite mark of fangs in his arm. I rip a piece of my handkerchief and tied it in his wound, he looked at me with a smile and I countered it with a small grin.

"Sorry about that it seems that I'm just too shocked about what happened today" I said to him apologetically

He just nodded and grinned happily.

Now I wonder if my life will get more interesting if I'll have a classmate for a student.

(end of chapter 6)

**Allen: Huh my life seems interesting right now.**

**Mikane23: Yeah i know right.**

**Lenalee: Maybe a bit more twist is needed.**

**Mikane23: okay**

**Allen: and please be a bit more gentle in my character.**

**Mikane23: We'll just have to wait and see (smiles evilly)**

**Lenalee: Please read and review **

**Mikane23: So i won't discontinue this chapter cause it seems i'm out of ideas already but still i'll try hard not to discontinue it.**

**Allen: She thinks she's not a great author and her stories are a bit dull **

**Lenalee: so please really give her some reviews and read her plot too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys it's me again since I can't update this Sunday, then I thought that I'll just update today and thank you all for reading my plot.**

**Yep I know it's kinda dull but that's natural I think for most plots and I need a beta reader that will welcome this plot with wide arms, a beta reader that can help me and not a bit lazy I think that will submit my documents on time based on his/her schedule.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN DGM JUST THIS CRAPPY FICT WITH ALL OF ITS MISTAKES.**

Chapter 7: A wolf for a master.

It was Friday morning; last night I really had a bad dream about my two idiotic classmates becoming my apprentices along with Tyki. I let out a small sigh of relief and unglued myself in my old room here in the mansion since last night Daddy pleaded that I'm sick and needed to rest so I'm not attending school today. I opened the glass door leading to the veranda, cool breeze hits my whole body it was great to be back here, I've already missed this house even my room. I eyed the whole scenery well it was so nature-like of them to let me have this room for all of myself well I think this room can even held a party alone even sleep over of 7 people. The scenery was so beautiful because it faced the beach 'well yeah in front of our house is a busy street while back of it is a calm ocean with its cool breeze' I went to my mirror and pick the brush at the table and I began on brushing my hair. As I stroke my hair with a brush I can feel it's softness and straightness as if the brush could slide from the top of my head to the bottom of until it falls to the ground.

I went to the shower to cool myself down with the water, after a few minutes I was finished I quickly readied myself to go downstairs. I just wear a black shirt and some shorts with brown slippers down to my feet and I grabbed my practice wooden sword and went downstairs. Everybody greeted me and only one particular scene made me rub my eyes and look back closely. A particular red head is standing there with also a certain raven haired boy, wearing the traditional uniform here in this house.

"Good morning Master" Lavi said with a hint of being excited in his voice

"Oi moyashi good morning" and as always the disrespecting tone of the jerk that always calls you a bean sprout.

"So it wasn't a dream at all?" I think out loud and accidentally said it.

"What dream?" both questioned in the same time

I just waved my hand signing them not to bother about it anymore. They both nodded and followed me to the dining hall where all yakuza's in this household come and gather to eat. I seated at the farthest corner at the right and Tyki hurriedly make his way beside me, with both guys giving him a deathly glare which he is currently unaffected.

The hall was filled with laughter and noise, at first I was annoyed with it, but then later on I got used to it being in this community where laughter and joy is, I also find some happiness in this cold metallic heart of mine.

After breakfast which felt like forever to stop, I went outside at the backyard to get some fresh air, I jumped on the tree then to its branches after reaching the highest branch I hopped off to the roof where I can relax all day without being disturbed.

But my moment alone time is shattered by two boys on a rabbit while the other is a jerk; I gave them an icy cold glare, while the jerk countered it by glaring at me murderously.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"When do we start our training huh baka moyashi!" he said in an utterly annoying tone that can't be described with my mind.

The rabbit nodded to the jerk's point, and I just faced palm myself and I noted myself to never make a challenge to someone who is super annoying or you'll end up insane well for others but to me I won't be insane I'm a wolf and a wolf never backs down from a challenge specially if the wolf make it.

"fine"

I tossed lavi my wooden sword

"fight Kanda with this if you survive his attacks with his mugen for 5 minutes then I'll start the real training for you" I said

Both had wide eyes with both of their jaws wide open, lavi was about to complain that'll It'll be cut easily and as usual I shook him off.

Seeing that there's no way out of it, they started their fight, Kanda unsheathed his mugen while lavi raised my wooden sword. Kanda dash towards lavi who earns a kick from him then he later sends a kick on his abdomen sending away. Kanda held out his mugen then again dashes towards Lavi, Lavi side stepped to avoid his sword but when Kanda quickly turns around then slashes at lavi, which he later dodges. I looked at them with a scowl I'm very disappointed in them.

I stand up and walk to them slowly. It was at the time kanda was about to bring lavi down with another slash and lavi ends up using the wooden sword a shield and then the sword is cut.

"A coward isn't worthy of being accept as an apprentice of the wolf" I said coldly

Lavi stared at me with emotionless eyes and I let out a huge sigh then looks at kanda.

"From today onwards mugen will be replace by a temporary sword"

Both pairs of emerald and onyx eyes widen at my order.

"Yes because there's a test for you to solve and for me to judge if the answer is correct or wrong" I turned around and signaled another yakuza to give us 2 wooden swords.

The yakuza nodded and went straight to the armory to fetch wooden swords. Then I turned to them with a glare still plastered in my face. After a few minutes the yakuza returned with two wooden swords and gave them to me, I thanked the yakuza and allowed him to make its way to his training in the training hall.

I tossed the wooden sword to Lavi.

"Now both of you observe alright, this is a hint for the answer on my test"

I raised my wooden sword and pointed it to Kanda with a wide smirk plastered on my face which kanda knew what it meant then sends a smirk at his face too.

"Alright if that's what you want Moyashi!" he shouted

"Then Come to me"

I slashed the air around me after saying that and I smirked at him, I'm not going to perform a technique in front of them or I'll scar them for life.

Kanda dash towards me with his unsheathed mugen he was about to strike me when I used the wooden sword to block his attack. Both pairs of eyes were filled with confusion and based on their expressions I can see that they were shock. A small smirk made its way on my face.

"There are you shock?, if your spirit and mind is one then you can make a wooden sword more sharper than any katana"

As kanda let his guard down I took my chance and kick him on his hand he let out a loud growl and his sword flew on my side, I raised my wooden sword and pointed at his forehead.

"And don't let your guard down infront of your enemy"

I tossed the wooden sword at kanda and walk towards mugen and picked it up.

"I'll be taking this now and I'll just return it if you finished your test"

I walked towards kanda who attacks with his complaints and me, i just passed him without him noticing I took mugens sheath and sheathes mugen I turned my back towards them leaving them behind.

"a test that will allow us to uncover more truth about her and improves our skills at the same time" Lavi said thoughtfully.

"It seems that being on the little moyashi's wing is like hitting two birds with two stones" kanda said while smirking.

"Now I know how it feels having a wolf for a master"

And the raven haired boy nodded in response.

(End of chapter 7)

**I was thinking that maybe I'll just change the summary since the summary is too far off fetched with my plot hehehe and kinda disappointed when I received no reviews for chapter 6 T^T**

**Oh well and about my little drama for the last chapter I'm still trying not to discontinue it and this story really needs a beta reader please help and PM me right away thank you.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI GUYS I WAS so sad I had only one review for my last 2 chapters T^T and please I really need a beta reader and please give me some reviews so you can have a story that'll suite your taste. And for that who reviewed me thank you so much I appreciated your review it makes me happy someone really like my plot.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DGM JUST THIS CRAPPY FICT WITH ALL OF IT'S MISTAKES**

Chapter 8: Worst students ever and worst master ever

It was Saturday morning and I was thinking about having a nice book and read it on the park but then reality hit me hard I still have students to monitor, I face palmed myself. I took my white hoodie with wolf ears attached at its hood and on its back had a printed name of a white wolf. Yeah my favorite hoodie cause it kinda describes me I wore it over my plain white tank top and with some jean shorts and red sneakers I was ready to go and let's not forget a wooden sword for any kind of emergencies I put the wooden sword in its case and slid it to my back I grabbed my novel and went outside of my room I went to the kitchen to grab a toast and some change and headed on my way to the back yard to see if my students are already training and I was right they were training both are sparring I faced palmed myself again and went and approach them both.

I was greeted by a greeting with some small restraint complains but I just shrugged them off. I took my wooden sword and went to a nearby tree.

"Just watch and learn" I said to them

I kicked the tree hard leaves started to fall I effortlessly cut all the leaves with the wooden sword before even one leaf reaches the ground uncut. After I finished my little display both mouths are wide open but after I noticed both hurriedly close their mouths.

"H…how did that wooden sword become so sharp?"

"Y...eah it's like a real sword ... moyashi"

I look at them with a small smirk on my face and I jump to the tree's branch and neatly placed my wooden sword in its case and made myself comfortable then I flipped a page on my novel.

"Hey listen you Fucking moyashi were asking a question here!"

I sent an icy cold glare at my disrespectful student.

"That's for you to know and for me to see"

Kanda Kicked the tree I was sitting in leaves began to fall he quickly slashes all the leaves but they were not even cut it took him minutes until all of the leaves fell to the ground.

"What a shame not even a single leaf is cut" I said sarcastically and I ended up myself earning a scowl from my student.

"Okay my turn" The red head said

As he kicked the tree leaves began to fall he tried to slash every leaf but none was cut he was about to give up when one leaf began to fall he concentrated and slashed it and it was cut. He stared at the wooden sword in his hand and look at me up on the branch and gave me a huge grin with a peace sign in his hand.

"Che, you're just lucky Baka usagi"

"Well atleast he cut one leaf how about you? You cut none" I said while holding myself from laughing

"HEy Yuu I cut one leaf" Lavi said happily

"There's no need to boast about it Baka usagi!"

"Are you jealous?" Lavi said

"Why You…." Kanda Shouted and lavi begans to run

"Come back here you!" the jerk shouted

I tried to hold up my laughter so that they won't notice it but unfortunately they notice and I sweat dropped as I grab my sword to defend the strike the jerk gave me and for the first time ever I broke a wooden sword for defending myself even though what the jerk used was not an actual Katana like his mugen he still manage to break it, a small smirk past my face as I jumped away from them still holding my novel tight.

"Let's go out for a jog shall we?" I asked them

Both exchange glances and nodded hesitantly and I called a female yakuza to fetch me 2 wooden swords. Both asked me why I asked the female yakuza to bring me 2 swords, I only replied a plain tone.

"Because I am a double sword wielder and that means I use two katanas or wooden swords"

"Then why are you only using one when you sparred with me?"

"I was holding back"

Both boys have a bitter expressions on their faces I know very well how it felt cause I've already been there when Daddy and I first had a spar and he was holding back and I ask him why with the same bitter expression I had on these two all he did say why he hold back cause I was too weak to hold off his attacks, I trained day and night hoping I could spar freely with him not holding back maybe someday defeat him and look at me now I can freely spar with him without him holding back the greatest accomplishment I had and I want them to have that accomplishment as well.

"Why did you hold back? we could just take your blow!" The red head shouted

It seems that I shattered their pride of being a yakuza but that's only natural cause everyone needs to break first before they can mend their selves back not being their old selves anymore but into something new.

"Because I don't want you two die! There I said DAMNIT!" I shouted

Both pairs of emerald and onyx eyes widen at what I shouted..

"We won't die stupid moyashi" Kanda said as he placed his hand in my shoulder

"Huh?" I said biting my upper lip trying to hold all my tears.

"Cause we want to stand with you instead of letting you stand alone that's why we chose you to be our master so you can be more open and won't bottle all your feelings up" Lavi said as he patted my head.

I wipe eyes and smiled at them.

"I will ask again let's jog shall we?" I ask them both

And both smiled at me and run past me holding both of their wooden swords at their hands after I received my two wooden swords and place them at my case.

"That's cheating!" I shouted

"Yeah we know Baka Moyashi!" Kanda said laughing

It was the first time I had seen Kanda laugh I could only see him wearing a smirk or a scowl on his face every day and this was a rare sight I wish I had my camera along with me so I can picture this moment.

"Hey slowpoke come on or you'll be left behind" Lavi shouted

I pick up my pace and run as fast as I could and I ended up passing them, we ran towards the beach just behind our house and there we sat on the sand, I kicked off my sneakers and went to the water and turned around to look at them.

"You know what?"

"Yes?" both answered in unison

"Well you both are my worst students ever!" I shouted

"Ehhh Why is that?" Lavi retorted

"Tsk yeah we know" Kanda said while smirking

"Because without you here being my students I wouldn't be like this I'll just be a loner and I hate you both!"

Laughter filled the air the sun was already setting it seems that our fun is about to last I walk out of the water and pick up my sneakers, my novel and sword case, and signaled both of them.

"So were her worst students ever…" Lavi said while smiling

"Yeah and I know that you know that it means the opposite right usagi?"

"Yeah only one of her worst students can win her heart right?" Lavi said to Kanda

"Yeah it's just one of us, the best man will win" Kanda said while smiling

Both slowly walk and they were far behind already I think they were having a conversation so I didn't interrupt but after noticing that both had stopped I shouted at them.

"Hey slowpokes or you'll be left behind and as punishment for that 20 laps over the yard and 10 pushups after dinner!" I shouted

After a few seconds both came in passing me I guess they're afraid of the punishment knowing that I'll add 20 weights at their ankles as they deal with the punishment. And me too I run to catch up to them.

"What are you both talking earlier?" I asked

Both boys have red faces and turned their heads

"tsk nothing it's just crap that's all moyashi" Said Kanda

"Yeah just irrelevant things Allen" Lavi said while having a small blush on his cheeks.

"This is why I both of you are my worst students because you kept secrets from me!" I said

"Like you're the one to talk" both said

"che" I said as I had a small pout on my face

"And that is why you're our worst master ever!" Both said smiling

"Why you…both come here you…!" as I said those words they started to run

And that's how they named me as their worst master ever and I also named them my worst students ever.

(Chapter end)

**Hope you like this chapter and please give me some reviews and read my story and I'm sorry again that next Sunday I won't be able to update another chapter cause of our exams 'curse this student life' and please I need a beta reader for this story, so PM me if you are interested to be a beta reader for this plot and I'm sorry again.**

**-Mikane23**


End file.
